


It's A Closet, Afterall

by Local_Dreamer



Series: Hostages AU [1]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Card Games, F/M, Foul Language, Hostages AU, Lemon, Little Fluff, Smoking, Smut, So um yeah, Vaginal Sex, Well maybe a little, blowjob, fingering too i guess, i guess??!?!?!?, like a die hard type thing except not, maybe hurt/comfort, not really romance, of course some angst, one-shot of an au i've been developing, so... yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Dreamer/pseuds/Local_Dreamer
Summary: Basically Yoshiki and Ayumi hide in a closet while their captors try and find everyone in the building, but their pursuers don't do a very good job at that. And since it's a closet, ya know...





	1. A Cigarette For Your Nerves

"Come on, Shinozaki! We have to hide, or else they'll kill us! We don't even have anything to protect ourselves with..." Yoshiki whispered to Ayumi, trying to talk some sense into her. She wanted to try and kill or get rid of them somehow, but he wasn't having any of it.

"But Kishinuma! They'll just find us wherever we hide and gun us down..." Ayumi's voice shook as she clung to Yoshiki's left arm.

"Look, Shinozaki, if we try and kill them, they'll just kill us faster. At least we have a better chance of living if we hide."

"Ugh, fine Kishinuma." Yoshiki just rolled his eyes and tugged her forward, finding a secluded room that locked from the inside. He quickly found one, and it was tiny, but it would have to do.

"Ladies first, Shinozaki," Yoshiki spoke softly, almost mocking her but not quite, while gesturing inside the dimly lit closet.

"Really, Kishinuma?! Now is not the time to be joking around!" Ayumi crossed her arms. "You're always like this! Ruining every moment with your stupid jokes or your gruff attitude, or, even more often, your acts of delinquency! It's not good at all, Kishinuma, not good at all!" She raised her tone a little while throwing her arms out, frightening Yoshiki, not because she was scary, but because their captors would be if they found them.

"Keep your voice down, Shinozaki!" Yoshiki said, shoving her into the closet, then jumping in after her. Hastily locking the door, he had to listen to Ayumi's annoying complaints about his rudeness. 

"Kishinuma, that's not how you treat a lady! And this closet is cramped, we're waaayyyy too close to each other! Why'd we have to be stuck together?! Why couldn't it have been me and Satoshi?! I'd even settle for Seiko, but not you, you - you... horrible, nasty, bottle-blond bitch!" Yoshiki rarely heard Ayumi swear, but he guessed now would be the perfect time for her to start doing it more. He knew he was a delinquent. He knew his hair wasn't naturally blond. He knew he didn't always make the best choices. He knew he didn't have very many friends. He knew that his parents had disowned him, and for good reason. He knew he had bad grades. He knew all that. He also knew he was trapped in a closet with the girl of his dreams. Ever since he had first seen her, the only thing he'd wanted to do was wrap his arms around her small frame, tangle his hands in her dark hair, lock his lips with hers, stare into her blue eyes, lose himself in her. Ayumi was not just a crush, but his love. Of course, he's messed around with many girls, but his heart was set on her. Sadly, Ayumi had her eyes on his best friend, Satoshi. It wasn't fair, but he knew, more than anyone, that life rarely was. 

Yoshiki didn't yell an insult back at Ayumi. He didn't hit her. He didn't even give her a nasty glare. He just sat their, silently. He felt in his breast pocket for his pack of cigarettes and his lighter. He knew that smoking might get them caught, but this closet smelled so dingy... everything in this building did. He decided the damp, mildew odor would cover it. 

"I'm not a bitch," Yoshiki said, pulling out a single cigarette. 

"Don't you dare smoke in here with me so close to you! With me around you at all, Kishinuma! And you are a bitch! If you lite that cigarette, you'll become a fucking bitch!" Ayumi complained in a whisper.

"Save it, shorty," Yoshiki chided in a kinder tone,"If I'm going to fucking die, I'm going to fucking die smoking a cigarette. Plus, it relieves stress." He changed his tone to an even softer one. "Have you ever smoked a cigarette, Ayumi?" Yoshiki's gray eyes narrowed seductively, and his eyebrows softened, changing his entire frustrated expression into a smooth, inquisitive one.

"Kishinuma!!! Don't call me by my first name!" Ayumi spoke defensively, ignoring his initial question.

"Alright, Shinozaki, have you ever smoked a cigarette before?" He asked again, not even annoyed this time. Ayumi blushed from her nervousness. Yoshiki knew very well that she never had, but he found it slightly arousing when Ayumi was embarrassed. She blushed when she was, and that's about the only time she would ever blush around him. "Shinozaki?" He asked again, because Ayumi had been silent.

"...No..." She replied in such a soft, quiet tone, that Yoshiki could barely hear her. At least now she was uncomfortable and embarrassed instead of uncomfortable and angry. 

"Do you want to? As I said before, it relieves stress..." Yoshiki matched her tone, except his was more confident, as he flipped the cap to the lighter open with his thumb.

"Kishinuma, no! Well... maybe..." Ayumi mumbled, watching as a small flame appeared when Yoshiki flicked the cog that ignited the lighter. He held the lighter in one hand while skillfully pulling out another cigarette for Ayumi in one fluid motion with the other. 

"Here, Shinozaki." Yoshiki handed her the cigarette, assuming she knew how to use it. He lit his then hers. Yoshiki blew smoke gently in her direction, and flashed a flirty smile. Meanwhile, the girl wasn't even holding the cigarette correctly.

"Um, Kishinuma..." Ayumi was visibly flustered, knowing very well she didn't know how to smoke but had accepted the cigarette anyway. She had always been too embarrassed to ask how to smoke, which was the main reason she never had. Ayumi thought of smoking as cool and sexy, but she would never tell Yoshiki that. 

"Hmm, what is it Shinozaki?" He blew another puff of smoke at her. 

"I, uh, I, um... I don't know how to smoke..." She was quieter than before, if that was possible. Yoshiki considered making her repeat herself louder to tease her, but he decided against it.

"Well, first you tamp your pack, like so," Yoshiki tapped the bottom on the pack while it was upside down," And then you take out a cigarette and lite it, which has already been done. Next you put the cigarette into your mouth, inhale, and remove the cigarette-" -he demonstrated- "-then, you blow the smoke out. It'll take a few tries, and it might feel a little weird at first, but you'll get the hang of it."

"Okay, Kishinuma." Ayumi did exactly as Yoshiki had instructed. He was right, it felt a little weird, but at least she hadn't gagged on smoke. The raven-haired girl did it again, and this time it relaxed her a little bit. 

"There you go, you got it down in no time." The duo then sat in silence, smoking. The air was now heavy with light gray billows of cigarette smoke, and the scent of damp, mildewing carpet and rotting wood. They started doing silly things, like tilting their heads back, and exhaling slowly. Yoshiki blew smoke out his nose, and Ayumi pointed out that he looked like a dragon. She giggled softly as he smirked. 

"Yoshiki?" Ayumi asked.

"Hmm? Are we aloud to call each other by our first names now?" Yoshiki answered, lifting his eyebrows, and leaning back on his hands. 

"How long has it been?" She also leaned back on her hands.

"What do you mean by that?" Yoshiki questioned, titling his head back and slowly exhaling smoke.

"Since we came in here."

"I'd say about thirty or so minutes. Why?"

"Idunno. I'm a little bored."

"Wanna play cards? I've got a deck."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We can chainsmoke, too."

"And exactly what is that?"

"Where you repeatedly smoke cigarette after cigarette, usually until you run out. I have eight left, we should be good for about another two hours."

"That's how long you want to be in here?!?" Ayumi's tone changed to a surprised, maybe even offended one.

"Well, you can never know."

"Ugh. Well, what's the harm, give me another one, will you?" She rolled her eyes, putting her hand out. Yoshiki gave her another one and stuck another one in his mouth. He lit hers then his own. 

"What'd'ya wanna play? Jim Rummy? Spades? Hearts? War? A weird game of poker?" Yoshiki asked, pulling a deck of cards from his breast pocket, and crouching forward over the floor space in between him and Ayumi. 

"How about crazy eights?" Ayumi suggested, not knowing how to play any of the card games Yoshiki had suggested.

"If you insist." Yoshiki sarcastically rolled his eyes in a flirty manner, dealing cards. Ayumi leaned forward, and took the five cards dealt to her. He placed the top card from the deck face up next to the rest the deck, and nodded at Ayumi, telling her to go first. The card on the floor was a seven of hearts, and Ayumi had no hearts, but she did have a seven of clubs. Laying that down, Yoshiki immediately placed a seven of spades. Yoshiki smirked and their game continued.

"For someone who shoplifts just about everything, you sure are a fast crazy eights player," Ayumi said finally, two games and another cigarette later. 

"Yeah, me and Satoshi play all sorts of card games..." Yoshiki slowed his sentence to a halt. He had realized his mistake almost instantly. Fuck. He had mentioned Satoshi, and Ayumi's face lit up in only the way a girl's could when she heard her crush's name. His face darkened, not quite noticeable, but it's worth pointing out. 

"Oh, really? When do you play? Since this is fun, can I play with you guys? Maybe you could to teach me how to play hearts or poker or something." Ayumi innocently smiled, oblivious to her obvious display of affection for Satoshi. Yoshiki stiffened, and grumbled inaudibly. He glossed over the fact that Ayumi had suggested he teach her, and not Satoshi. In fact, Ayumi herself had mostly ignored it, too.

"Maybe he could teach you, but our gaming sessions are guy time." Ayumi noticed Yoshiki had said "he" instead of "I", and she knew she had asked him specifically. Ayumi didn't want to admit it, but she liked spending time with Yoshiki. She liked when he taught her how to smoke. She just knew she'd like it if he taught her how to play more serious card games. 

"Oh, okay," Ayumi mumbled through a faux-frown, then smirked a little when Yoshiki looked at his cards. Ayumi knew Yoshiki was jealous of her love for Satoshi, a love she knew would never be returned. She had picked up the fact the Satoshi and Naomi had been secretly dating, but had refused to accept it until now. 

Their second-to-last cigarettes were at their end, and, instinctively, Yoshiki opened the pack for another two, but there was only one left.

"Um, Ayumi, we'll have to share the last cigarette, since I miscounted. 'Sat alright with you?" Yoshiki asked, still a little annoyed. 

"It's fine with me..." Ayumi said, changing her sitting position. She now sat with her knees in front of her and feet behind her, legs spread apart. She placed her hands on top of one another, over her skirt right between her thighs. This squished her boobs together, making them stick out a little. Yoshiki obviously noticed this, and kept glancing back and forth from his cards to her boobs as he lit the cigarette. He grew red in the face. Without a word he passed the cigarette to Ayumi, and took a puff, then passed it back to Yoshiki, who held it between his teeth.

"So, um..." He adjusted his position so what he was cross-legged, he knew it looked more attractive. Yoshiki couldn't tell if Ayumi was dropping hints or just being a casual tease, which he supposed she did from time to time. "Do you wanna take a nap or... something? I'm kinda tired..." Ayumi ignored his statement.

"Isn't this sharing a cigarette like an indirect kiss? I mean, my lips touched it, so did yours, so..." She slanted her eyes in a seductive way, and smirked a delightfully devilish smirk, while lightly blushing flirtatiously. 

"I, um..." Yoshiki fumbled with his card, looking down at the floor and then up at Ayumi. That's when the light flickered out above them, and Ayumi practically flew into Yoshiki's arms out of fear. He could tell she was scared. Her petite, fragile body shook nervously in his toned arms.

"Ayumi, it's okay," he reassured her,"The light bulb just burned out. I'll hold you if you want, though, oh, um, that came out a little wrong-" he was cut off.

"No, it's okay..." Ayumi nuzzled into his neck, and Yoshiki's skin grew fiery hot.


	2. It's Dark, Do You Wanna...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the chapter where the little somethin' somethin' happens. Yeah, if you don't like smut, or are for some reason against f/m relationships, don't read this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: HEAVY SMUT AHEAD. DO NOT PROCEED UNLESS YOU ARE PREPARED.

"Shinozaki..." Yoshiki mumbled, surprised, but with underlying dirty intentions. 

"Shhhh, Yoshiki..." she licked his neck. A low, pleasured growl emitted from deep in his throat. Shinozaki Ayumi was licking him. "But if you do feel vocal, we're past officially on a first-name basis..." Ayumi's left hand found it's way into Yoshiki's hair, while her right hand started to slide his jacket off. 

Yoshiki's initial nervousness burned up in an instant. His usual confidence over took him, and he started to take control. He placed Ayumi's legs on either side of him, setting her in a straddling position. She took this as a cue to work her way to his lips. Ayumi did this, leaving a trail of purple behind where she had started sucking and nipping. When their lips finally met, it's wasn't electricity. It was a smoldering, hungry fire. Yoshiki moved his fingers at lightning speed, unbuttoning her shirt.

"Eager, are we?" Ayumi said, not breaking the kiss, but breathing the words into his mouth.

"Mmhmm..." He nodded, taking this opportunity to insert his tongue in her mouth. 

"Well, if you slow down a little, this will last longer..." She started unbuttoning his shirt. Yoshiki's hands traced her figure, and slid her skirt down and off, skillfully, to reveal black lacy panties. He grinned, and pulled the thin fabric, then releasing it with a snap.

"Didn't know you like lingerie, Ayumi..." Yoshiki half moaned. 

"Aw, how come I get to be more naked than you? Let's fix that, shall we..." She broke their kiss for mere moments, only to remove his red t-shirt, revealing a muscular frame. "Didn't know you were so hot, Yoshiki..."

"Well, when you decided not to make the best of grades, you find to time to do stuff like exercise," Yoshiki replied in this very smooth, breathy voice. He pulled her back to him, and grasped her ass in his strong hands, making Ayumi squeal a little. He could tell she didn't sit on that thing all day, for sure. Ayumi's hands made their way to his belt. Unbuckling it, Ayumi was a little shocked when Yoshiki broke their kiss. Apparently he had decided that she deserved a hickey as well. Sucking then biting, then straight up licking her neck and collar bones, Ayumi let out a series of hearty moans, but Yoshiki brought a finger to her mouth, warning her that they still needed to be quiet. 

Slowly, without Yoshiki realizing, Ayumi was sliding his pants down. He was wearing boxers, but there was an obvious tent visible. A few seconds later, Yoshiki paused his masterful neck and collar bones treatment.

"Ayumi, tell me, is this your first time?" He partially panted. Ayumi was sad that he had stopped the heavenly sucking, but glad he was paying attention to her.

"Uh, yeah... speaking of which, it won't be unless you have a condom..." She spoke softly.

"Oh, I do. I always do," Yoshiki grinned, pulling one of his jacket pocket. "Do you want to do the honors or shall I?"

"...You shall..." Ayumi mumbled. Yoshiki shrugged slightly, but he didn't slide his underwear off. Instead, He kissed Ayumi more fiery and passionate than before, picking her up and pining her against the side wall of the closet. Ayumi liked that. Yoshiki fiddled with her bra clasp, easily undoing it. He'd seen enough breasts in his life to know that her boobs her a b cup, a c on good days. He massaged her nipples, making her moan again. A low rumble grew in his throat. He liked to hear her vocalizing. He did it again, softer then rougher. Meanwhile, his sizable boner got harder. Ayumi could feel it pressing against her inner thigh. It felt oddly satisfying. 

That's when he pushed her all the way up against the wall, and, supporting her with just his abdomen, he slid his underwear down, and slipped the condom on. Yoshiki then started to tease Ayumi by sliding his fingers under her underwear fabric, but not doing anything. Then, Ayumi forced him to the ground and slid her own panties off. About to lie on top of his member, Ayumi was stopped by Yoshiki.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yoshiki asked, his cheeks a crimson red. Ayumi nodded, eyes closed, ready. "Well then, I'm going to have to get you used to this, so I don't hurt you." Yoshiki started circling her clit with his left index finger. She shivered and let out a breathy moan, rocking her hips a little. He took this as a cue, and inserted his index finger inside her. Sweat dripped off Ayumi's forehead, and she breathed another soft moan. Then he carefully inserted his middle finger, and she jolted a little, but out of pleasure. He knew the third finger was going to hurt, so Yoshiki started sucking on Ayumi's left nipple, teasing the other one with his right hand. She inhaled, barely making a sound. Yoshiki inserted his ring finger, and Ayumi responded with a slight yelp. To ease her pain, he started to move his fingers around, to which he got some pleasured breathy moans.

This is when Yoshiki pulled his fingers out of her tight, wet walls, and slid in his dick. Ayumi arched her back, and Yoshiki started to growl. Her nails dug into his shoulders, and she rocked her hips a little, sitting on top of him. Yoshiki sat up, then picked Ayumi up as he stood, and pushed her up against the other side wall. He then started to rhythmically thrust into her, deeper and faster each time. He held her mouth shut as he felt her breath moans into his hand. His growl turned into a droning rumble. Beads of perspiration drip off the hot bodies, rocking together in a fluid motion. Ayumi arches her back again, about to come.

"I-I-I-" Ayumi moaned through Yoshiki's hand. The knot tangling in her stomach disappeared, and she released. Yoshiki could feel her warm fluid through the condom. He smirked.

"Ayumi, I'm not quite at coming point, but I can stop if you want..." Yoshiki whispered into her ear sensually. Even though Ayumi was recovering from the haze of her orgasm, she understood.

"I... I think so..." She mumbled groggily. Then, ever so gently, Yoshiki pulled out, and discarded the used condom to a corner of the closet. However, he wasn't satisfied yet, and Ayumi knew it. She put back on her bra, and her skirt, but not her underwear or shirt. She was hot and her underwear were wet, and that's just gross. Yoshiki put his underwear back on, and his t-shirt. He noticed Ayumi staring at him.

"What?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"I could.. um... fix that..." Ayumi pointed at his crotch. This made the little guy perk up a little, and Yoshiki blush.

"Um... okay... so, how do, how do you want to do this?" Yoshiki asked, a little scared of what Ayumi knew how to do. He'd received both hand jobs and blow jobs in the past, but Yoshiki wasn't sure if Ayumi knew what either was.

"I'll, um... just do it, it's kinda... awkward... talking about it." Ayumi slid herself over to Yoshiki, and prepared herself. She took his underwear off, and leaned down. Yoshiki knew what she was doing now. This excited him, for obvious reasons. Without second thought, Ayumi opened her mouth around his cock, and started sucking. She put a little tongue into, too. Yoshiki rhythmically pushed her head towards him, fingers grasping her hair, wanting to take it deeper. Ayumi's initial nervousness wore off when she felt Yoshiki enjoying himself. She started pumping with both hands, and received a moan. Though she wasn't going to tell Yoshiki, she loved to hear him moan. Pumping faster, she felt his member quiver, and she pulled her mouth off, but not her hands, in time. He released on her, and immediately apologized.

"I'm soooo sorry Ayumi, here," He pulled the t-shirt over his head,"clean your hands off with this. I'll just wear the white one and my jacket. We'll leave it here."

"Oh, thank you, Yoshiki," Ayumi replied, wiping her hands off. They both dressed again. The closet now had the mixed smells of mildew, smoke, and sex. It was stuffy in there, and the awkward tension was growing.

"Um, you did good?" Yoshiki broke the silence. 

"Uh, yeah, thanks. If you're leaving your shirt, I'm gunna leave my panties. They're all gross..." Ayumi looked disappointed about her underwear.

"I'll buy you new ones."

"You don't have the money for that, plus I have more."

"No, I insist, I'll just not buy cigarettes for a week or so."

"Oh, God no. You're buying cigarettes, and you're sharing them with me. Think of that as a way to repay me, if you need to." Ayumi smiled, and Yoshiki smiled back.

"Just don't get addicted. It's bad for you to smoke too much."

"Well, I'm already addicted to you, so..." Ayumi paused, blushing.

"That was really good." Yoshiki smirked.

"I guess so, I mean... yeah. You uh, won't tell anyone about any of this, will you?"

"No way in hell I will. I'll just tell them that we spent the whole time playing cards in a closet." Yoshiki full-on smiled, caressing Ayumi's cheek. He gently brushed his lips against hers, as a thank you. He played with her hair, which had come undone during their "rough-housing". "Um, Ayumi, I should come clean. Remember, at the beginning of high school, when we first met? Or, well, saw each other. Anyway, when I first laid eyes on you, I thought you were very attractive, then I met you, and I fell in love with your personality as well as your body. But then, you showed affection towards Satoshi, and, I kinda lost it. You know, I didn't used to smoke as much until I figured out you liked Satoshi. It made me very... depressed. I don't know what this was, really, or what you want to call us, if we're a thing, or if it was just in-the-moment. Either way, is it okay, is it the right time... to say those three magic words?" Yoshiki poured out his soul. Ayumi stayed silent for a second.

"Look, I do like Satoshi. I find him attractive, but not the way you find me attractive - or the way I like you. I'd marry you in an instant. Every time Satoshi went to protect Naomi, and even when he didn't, you were there to protect me. You talked me out of stupid things, and calmed me down sometimes. Sure, you piss me off a lot, but I like you all the same. You were there for me when no one else was. I guess I spent too much time obsessing over Satoshi, that I didn't see you, my living guardian angel. When some random guy hit on me, or cat-called me, I'd sometimes see you after school, beating the shit out of them. You're really loyal, Yoshiki. I know you've slept around, but we can work on that, together. You obviously love me, and, to say the truth, I love you back. But for right now, we need to focus on staying safe, and not discussing relationships. There is someone outside the door, after all." Ayumi quieted, clinging desperately to Yoshiki.

"Hello, Shinozaki Ayumi? Kishinuma Yoshiki? You're the last ones we have to rescue. It's okay, we're the police. Caption Russo and Deputy Tanner, where are you?" A man's voice rang out, and Yoshiki decided to trust them. He unlocked the door and popped out, keeping Ayumi behind him. He had assumed correctly, they were the police. Safe and sound at last, Yoshiki and Ayumi were led out of the building and given shock blankets. 

"Ayumi?" Yoshiki asked, cuddling with her on the back of the ambulance. 

"What?" She looked up at him.

"I know we said it indirectly, but I love you."

"I love you too." The couple smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun, and, yeah, I enjoyed writing it as an whole. Anyway, If y'all want, I'll write about what happened to the others while hostages. I know Ayumi and Yoshiki weren't technically hostages, but it's the best term, and s really cool one. Anywho, I gotta say that this was fun.

**Author's Note:**

> really had fun with this, and got kind of carried away. I might make this smutty one-shot into a small series, I dunno tho. There will be a second chapter for sure, though, because I did promise some smut.


End file.
